Kampaï !
by Lord EnAgrOm
Summary: Yaoi "Habituellement je rentre directement chez moi après le boulot. Mais cette satanée pluie a tout changé. L'invitation à aller boire un verre de la part de Kakashi aussi..." Iruka


Le pluie tombait drue. Epaisse et implacable, intarissable sous la chaleur de l'été.

La main en visière j'avançais péniblement vers le village, tâchant tant bien que mal de rejoindre ma rue, mon chez-moi afin de pouvoir enfin découvrir un endroit sec. Cette fichue flotte fracassait la terre, envoyant gicler ça et là des gerbes de poussières encore sèches, les gouttes s'évaporant en grande partie au contact de la pierre douloureusement chaude du chemin. Un véritable voile d'eau, entre pluie et brume empêchait d'y voir à plus de quelques mètres.

Le temps de la moisson était, encore une fois, parfaitement insupportable.

J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os, ne pensant plus qu'à ma tasse de thé apaisante et à des habits propres. Ce que les vêtements pouvaient être désagréables, ainsi collés au corps! Je n'ai jamais été très porté sur ce que je portais, justement, mais à cet instant plus que jamais, je ne pouvais comprendre tous ces gens qui revêtaient des trucs ultra moulants comme vêtements de tous les jours. Comment pouvaient-ils supporter d'être ainsi entravés dans tous leurs mouvements? De sentir ainsi en permanence ce truc vous coller sans jamais vous lâcher comme la pire des amantes?

Je soupirais un instant, crachant du même coup quelques gouttes éparses qui en avait profité pour s'infiltrer entre mes lèvres.

Quelle idée d'aller préparer le terrain d'initiation la veille! Il aurait suffit que je me lève un peu plus tôt demain matin, et voila! Mais non, toujours aussi méthodique, organisé, prévisible... 

La, ce n'était vraiment pas mon soir.

Tout d'un coup, mon modeste appartement de chuunin me paraissait bien pitoyable et isolé. Qu'allais-je y faire? Rentrer, me sêcher, manger tranquillement avant de lire quelques pages de ce dernier roman sans saveur? Puis aller me coucher bien sagement?

Qu'il était loin le temps ou je pouvais retrouver mon Naruto m'attendant bien sagement sur le pas de ma porte! Il me manquait sacrément ce petit monstre!

Encore une fois je soupirais, relevant la tête pour voir où j'étais arrivé.

Hum le cimetièrre. Cette pluie était un vrai calvaire.

M'apprétant à reprendre ma route tant bien que mal, je remarquais alors une silhouette maladroite sous la pluie, immobile.

Je le recconnu de suite. Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi.

Que faisait-il ici? N'était-il pas dans ses habitudes à lui d'aller se saouler avec les autres chuunin au Kempai-Bashi le soir venu?

Je l'observais quelques instants, ne sachant trop que faire. J'avais beau savoir qu'il venait régulièrement devant cette tombe, en connaitre vaguement la raison, voir le grand Hatake Kakashi aussi... déprimé et fragile, ça choquait toujours.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je l'ai rejoind. Silencieux entre les gouttes de pluie.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester seul, Kakashi-san."

Cela faisait vraiment étrange de le voir ici, aussi immobile. Même si Hatake Kakashi ét laitoin d'être l'image même de l'énergie, il y avait des limites.

Et plus encore...Ne pas voir son éternelle touffe de cheveux blancs en pétard, mais épousant presque la forme de son crâne, alourdie par les effluves pluvieuses.

Je ne savais trop qu'attendre de plus. Une réponse? Un "Zbouf" retentissant alors qu'il me planterait là pour finir sa journée je ne sais où? Tout à fait le style du ninja copieur.

"Je disais juste ça comme ça, vous faites bien comme vous voulez, vous êtes assez grand pour déprimer tout votre saoul sans qu'un imbécile vienne mettre les pieds dans le plat."

"Hum."

Toujours eut du mal à discuter avec ce ninja. Un vrai mur entre nous. Difficile de savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui, et pour quelqu'un comme moi qui aime tellement les choses prédéfinies...

"Merci, Iruka."

"Euh.. De rien. Je passais par là et euh..je vous ai vu et euh.."

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin de m'expliquer? J'ai rien fait de mal, et je ne me suis même pas fait jeter. Au contraire.

"Et je vais vous laisser maintenant, bonne soirée, Kakashi-san."

Et je le laisse. Le chunin ayant à peine bougé, peut-etre juste un peu plus droit que plus tôt, immuable sous la pluie, comme si elle n'existait pas.

Mais à peine rejoingnais-je le chemin pavé du village, que je sursautais pathétiquement.. Pour voir un chat noir passer à quelques mètres de moi à toute vitesse, probablement à la recherche de l'ultime abris.

Je soupirais une fois de plus avant de continuer.

"Ici."

Deux mètres devant, sur la droite, Kakashi assit sur un muret, son éternel bouquin en main. Il est water-résistant ce truc?

# ZBOUF #

Disparition du Ninja Epouvantail pour réaparaitre juste devant moi, une expression amusée dans le regard. Enfin je crois, difficile d'être sûr avec ce masque.

"Je vais te retourner ton charmant conseil, Iruka-kun, il n'est pas bon de rester trop souvent seul."

"Hum" répliquais-je courageusement.

"Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au Kempai ce soir? Je t'invite!"

"Non merci."

Et puis quoi encore! Je n'avais jamais trop aimé ce bar, et ces soirées où je finissais trop souvent seul dans mon coin, les autres ayant trouvé chaussure à leur goùt pour la finir ensemble ailleurs, où ayant bien trop vidé de verres de saké pour se soucier de leurs actes et comportement. Très peu pour moi!

"Hey!"

Hatake venait de passer son bras sous le mien, l'attrapant ainsi fermement, avant de commencer à se diriger vers le village. Que cette direction soit aussi la mienne ne changeait rien à la donne. Je résistais tant bien que mal avant d'observer l'autre Ninja arrêter son manège. Vrai que Hatake Kakashi n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa musculature de taureau.

"Tu voudrais donc que j'aille déprimer sans aucun ami, seul et dans le noir? Avec cette pluie battante qui rend tout plus maussade et mélancolique."

"Arrêtez de vous fiche de moi, Hatake ! Des amis, vous en avez à la pelle! Des compagnons de beuverie aussi! Laissez-donc moi tranquille! J'ai dis que je n'irais pas, en quoi cela vous pose t-il un tel problème?"

"Parce que j'ai envie que tu viennes?"

La chaleur me monta aux joues. Etait-il déja saoul pour sortir de tel anneries? Tout le monde savait très bien que lui et moi n'étions pas fait pour nous entendre plus que pour l'éducation des genin! J'étais bien trop casanier, prévisible, alors que lui...

"Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant!"

Il écarta la critique d'un revers de main avant de se planter devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, plantant son oeil dans les miens.

"Alors?"

Enfoiré. Je suis sur qu'il savait pertinement que ce genre de proximité me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était tout à fait son genre d'en jouer l'air de rien.

"Juste un verre alors."

"Bien sûr."

Etrangement, son ton était exactement le même que celui des gamins qui vous répondaient positivement afin que vous leur fichiez la paix.

Je sentais que la nuit allait être longue...Mais j'étais heureux de laisser _hatsuyuki_ le roman de Mishama sur ma table de chevet pour ce soir.

"Hey, Kakashi-kun! Enfin!"

"Yo !"

Répondit avec nonchalence le ninja devant moi.

A peine entrés que la chaleur moite et liquorée de l'établissement me sautait au nez, mélange indéchiffrable de flagrances alcoolisées, d'encens et de fruits. Visuellement ce n'était guère mieux, sombre, tamisé, des lampions pendant mollement ça et là, une guirlande colorée grimpant le long d'un mur, des tables basses dans des alcôves à demi ouvertes avec d'épais coussins de velours.

Cela faisait quoi? 10 ans que j'avais mis les pieds ici pour la première fois? Et 2 ans que je n'y étais pas revenu. Ca n'avait quasiment pas changé.

Kakashi avait déja rejoint le groupe de Ninja sans plus prêter attention à ma silhouette encore dans l'entrée. Je l'entendais réitérer ses "Yo" amorphes avec quelques variantes suivant la personne ciblée et je soupirais, étudiant les personnes présentes tout en avançant.

Maito Gai . L'éternel rival de kakashi, qui l'accaparait déja, éclatant d'un rire si guttural qu'il en semblait forcé.

Sarutobi Asuma, assit en face, qui posait un regard silencieux mais amusé sur ma venue, la cigarette à la lèvre.

Juste à côté de lui, Yuhi Kurenai qui venait de finir son verre d'un élégant cul-sec avant d'attraper les gouttes restantes de la langue, de la plus naturelle des façons.

Trois ninja de l'age de Kakashi et que je ne fréquentais guère peu en dehors des formalités administratives et de quelques rares missions.

Je sentais bien que j'allais encore faire le pied de grue à côté d'eux, pendant qu'ils s'amuseraient et m'oublieraient peu à peu...

Reprend-toi Iruka! Tu n'as dis qu'un verre! Personne ne peut s'ennuyer aussi rapidement! Et tu es autant un homme et ninja accompli qu'eux! Ou presque! Si l'on pensait strictement en termes statistiques et honorifiques, ceux-là avaient effectué bien plus de missions que lui, sans parler de leurs titres de Juunin...

"Kakashi-san m'a invité."

Déballais-je, devant trouver une excuse à ma présence, maintenant que j'en étais arrivé à leur table.

"Salut Iruka-kun, ravie de te voir ce soir! Une sacré bonne idée qu'a eue Hatake pour une fois!"

"Hum." répliqua pour changer, le ninja appostrophé par Kurenai-san.

"Bienvenue." fut la seule réponse d'Asuma, bien que son sourire léger était des plus bienveillants tandis que Gai se leva d'un bond pour venir vivement me serrer la main.

"Très heureux de te voir, Iruka-san! Je pense à toi très souvent, c'est grâce à toi que mon petit Lee a autant grandit! Et d'ailleurs, c'est une bonne occasion pour que je te demande ce que tu penses de.."

"Gai, couché." Et d'un mouvement aussi vif que lent, Kakashi plaqua l'asticot vert sur sa place.

"Tu ne vois donc pas que tu l'ennuies avec tes histoires?"

"Euh mais non.." tentais-je de répliquer.

"Ah, tu vois !" et l'homme entreprit de se relever aussi vite qu'il avait été remit à sa place.

" Gai, on avait dit le boulot dehors! " Continua Kurenai, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres rouges,.

"Oui mais Lee.,,"

" N'est pas là. Donc laisse Iruka-chan profiter de sa soirée! Pour une fois qu'il vient nous voir, ce serait dommage que tu le plombes et monopolise avec tes histoires!" Termina t-elle.

"Hummouai." Bouda légerement le Ninja, croisant les bras et restant à sa place.

"Et Kakashi serait jaloux." Rajouta Asuma.

"Assurément." ponctua l'épouvantail, le ton si sérieux qu'il ne pouvait qu'en être ironique.

"Ok ok, c'est bon, j'irais le voir pour parler de Lee demain après l'entrainement, vous avez gagné!"

"Euh, vous savez que j'existe? Arrêtez un peu de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, hein."

Crissais-je un peu perdu et agacé.

"Bon, je m'assois où?"

"Ici."

"Merci, Kakashi-san." ajoutais-je en m'incrustant dans l'espace que venait de me dégager Hatake.

"Oh, on est entre nous! Tu peux l'appeler Kakashi-kun maintenant! Ou même Kakashi-chan! On attendra juste un peu pour les Kakashi- gtruc e msuh!"

"Euh.. je vais garder Kakashi-san hein. Mais merci de le proposer."

Les joues rouges encore. Merci maman de m'avoir laissé si gentiment ce panneau indicateur comme héritage.

Et j'étais certain que Kakashi-san se marrait silencieusement à côté.

"Alors, tu prendra quoi, Iruka-kun?" me demanda Asuma, soufflant un long nuage de fumée.

"Euh... "

Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'étais plus venu dans ce genre d'établissement, alors me souvenir des boissons proposées..

"Avec alcool uniquement. Je n'offre pas de verre sans alcool." rajouta Kakashi, faisant glousser le reste du groupe.

"Pas de soucis. Je prendrais un Bambou de Konoha alors." Me souvenant vaguement que j'appréciais ce cocktail pas trop sucré, à l'époque.

"Très bon choix!" fit Yuhi, l'accompagnant d'un clin d'oeil.. me faisant rougir davantage sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Et chacun de commander sa préférence, Umeshu-Sour pour Sarutobi Asuma, une liqueur de Prune, Une Kaze No Bia, la Bierre de feu pour Kurenai-san, du Midori Wasabi pour Gai -imbuvable ce truc- et un cocktail que je ne connaissais pas en plus d'un cruchon de sake à la rose pour Kakashi.

Et...Le blanc. Qu'étais-je sensé entamer comme discussion? Moi qui ne savais parler que de mes élèves et de Naruto. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire remettre à ma place comme Gai-san.  
>Heureusement, l'arrivée des boissons sauva mes méninges, faisant pousser des hourras de la part des autres ninjas-sauf kakashi qui se contenta de se jeter sur sa boisson.<p>

Et d'enlever son masque. Enfin de le baisser sur son cou. Ce qui, évidemment, requit toute mon attention.

J'avais tellement l'habitude de voir le ninja copieur avec ce bout de tissu en permanence sur le visage, que je ne m'étais pas même demandé comment il ferait pour boire! Une preuve que je vieillissais et devenais de plus en plus monophasique, si cela voulait dire quelque chose.

"Pourquoi souris-tu, Iruka-kun?" me demanda Kurenai d'un ton doucereux.

"Pour rien. Je me disais qu'une époque je me serais damné pour voir sous le masque de Kakashi-san. M'en souvenir là maintenant est assez comique, non?"

"Hum." répliqua le dit-sans masque. Mais dont le fin sourire enfin visible dénotait le manque d'expression de sa voix.

"Et alors? Ca te fais quoi de découvrir la vérité? Kakashi-chan est un homme comme les autres sous son masque!" rajouta t-elle en souriant.

J'observais quelques instant le ninja aux cheveux blancs -maintenant à nouveaux décoiffés- me sentant étrangement géné de le dévisager ainsi mais aussi très...Interessé.

Je me souvenais très bien qu'à l'époque, il n'y avait pas que le masque de Kakashi dont je souhaitais découvrir les mystères. Et que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, j'en avais imaginé toutes les possibilités...

La partie inférieure de son visage était à peine plus pâle que l'autre, ne bénéficiant que peu des rayons du soleil, et ses traits..étaient beaux. Ni plus ni moins. Des lèvres fines qui souriaient volontier sous mon investigation, un nez droit et une peau sans imperfection. Seule une fine cicatrice très pâle courrait de son yeux gauche jusqu'au bas du menton.

"Moui. Je suis presque déçu. Si mes élèves découvraient la vérité, vous leur enleveriez une bonne partie de leur discussions enfiévrées!" répondis-je, aussi nonchalent que possible.

Car contre toute attente, même sans être extraordinaire, Kakashi-kun était vraiment très beau ainsi, enfin délivré de ce fichu tissu! Et malgré les années, quelque chose remonta doucement dans mon ventre.

J'allais tremper mes lèvres dans mon cocktail lorsque que la source de ma gêne m'arracha le verre!

"On ne boit pas avant d'avoir trinqué! Ca porte malheur!"

Mouai, vu le franc sourire du ninja copieur, j'avais un grand doute quand à sa croyance en une telle chose. Mais j'haussais les épaules et reprenais mon verre.

"Kempai!" Brailla tout le groupe, faisant s'entrechoquer les verres au-dessus de la table.

Et je pus enfin gouter à ce fichu cocktail.

"Iruka-kun semble apprécier sa boisson!"

"Buvez donc la votre Gai-san!" Répliquais-je, un peu agacé d'être ainsi étudié.

Mais il disait vrai. Contre toute attente, cela aussi m'avait manqué. Ce petit gout piquant de la goyave, associé à la liqueur de bambou et au reste du secret du cocktail. La légère amertume qui restait sur la langue à chaque gorgée...

"Jamais trop aimé les trucs ultra sucrés. Celui-ci a toujours eut ma préférence." leur expliquais-je.

"Tiens, goute." Me fit Kakashi, poussant son verre vers moi, les yeux à moitiés clos.

"Hein?"

"Une nouveauté. Tu devrais apprécier. Goute."

Soit.

Attrapant le verre, j'y portais les lèvres avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

"Menthe, framboise, Vodka et piment de fruits rouges. Pas mal."

Asuma siffla d'admiration avant de finir son verre. J'avais toujours été doué pour reconnaitre les gouts et saveurs, un talent qui ne me servait que rarement, de façon personelle ou quelques fois en mission, étant du coup souvent le premier à reconnaitre l'amertume typique de certains poisons. Plus jeune, mes parents auraient bien aimé me voir arpenter cette voie de médecin-ninja spécifique. Mais je n'avais vraiment aucune ambition et pas assez de passion pour ce don de la nature.

Aujourd'hui enseigner à la nouvelle génération me comblait emplement. Cela aurait sûrement plus à mes défunts parents.

"Bon. Que diriez-vous d'un petit jeu?" demanda d'un fin sourire la belle Kurenai.

J'arquais un sourcil.

"Cartes? shogo? Shingu? " Proposa Asuma tout en rallumant une nouvelle cigarette.

La jeune femme, sans se départir de son sourire, les écarta de la main.

"Un _autre_ jeu, plus amusant! Surtout avec l'arrivée d'Iruka-kun!" s'exclama t-elle.

"Ah oui? Un jeu à boire peut-etre?" rajouta Kakashi, comme si cette opportunitée lui souriait plus encore.

Je commençais à paniquer. Hors de question de me mettre la tête à l'envers en leur compagnie! Je travaillais moi le lendemain!

"Impossible! Je travaille demain matin! Et puis j'ai dis oui pour un seul verre, Kakashi-san!"

"Et? Tu as accepté que je t'offre un verre, je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait le seul que tu boirais de la soirée, Iruka."

Hé! N'importe quoi!

"C'est quoi cette technique de fourbe?"

"Kakashi est fourbe. Il le cache bien dans sa feignasse-attitude, c'est tout." me répondit Asuma, les bras croisés.

"Hum." Commenta le concerné.

"Ce n'est absolument pas une raison!"

"Allez Iruka-chan, nous sommes tous si bien ici avec toi! Pourquoi ne pas jouer et passer le soirée avec nous? Tu apprendra d'autres choses que tu ne sais pas sur Kakashi-kun!"

"Mais je m'en fiche!"

"Hum." commenta le concerné, apparement quelque peu vexé.

"Ben quoi? Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Kakashi-san, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse de ces rumeurs de comptoirs? Je ne suis plus un enfant!"

" Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de rester avec nous?"

Me demanda droit dans les yeux le Juunin à la crinière blanche. Il semblait réèllement attristé par la chose.

"Si mais.."

Mais si je buvais trop, je ne serais plus capable de me contrôler! Il était hors de question que je m'humilie devant ces ninjas d'élites, mes ainés!

"Mais quoi? Tu as l'alcool triste?"

"Non."

"Violent?"

"Non plus."

"Euh... Il y a d'autres alcools?" continua Kakashi.

Je soupirais. 

"Tu sais, Iruka-chan, nous ne voulons pas te manger, juste passer un bon moment avec toi. Et l'alcool est un jeu plaisant. Nous n'avons pas pour but de te rendre malade ou mal à l'aise, bien au contraire! Mais si cela t'es aussi désagréable, nous ne te retiendrons pas. Ce n'est que plaisir, amitié et bonne entente que nous partageons ici."

"Euh..." Kurenai venait de me souffler là. Je pris quelques instants pour les observer tour à tour, me rendant bien malgré moi compte qu'effectivement ils n'étaient que bonnes intentions, et que surtout, ils avaient vraiment envie que je reste. Dont Kakashi.

"Okay, j'obtempère. Mais on y va doucement, je n'ai plus l'habitude, moi."

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Asuma en profitant pour commander quelques cruchons en plus.

"Alors Kurenai, quel jeu as-tu en tête?" demanda Kakashi, le menton posé sur ses mains entre-croisées.

"Oh, un truc très simple et que tout le monde connait! Ousama Geemu Shi'ri."

Le jeu éternel du "Je n'ai jamais" mêlé à celui d'être ou non capable de relever un défi. Kakashi et Gai devaient adorer ce dernier point..

"Le joueur a le choix entre avouer sa lacune dans un domaine de la vie ou défier un autre joueur?"

"Ah, tu vois que tu comprend vite Iruka-kun! Kakashi est encore en train d'y réfléchir."

"Non, Kakashi-kun y réfléchit déja trop loin, nuance ma belle." compléta Asuma.

Kakashi-san haussa les épaules et yeux sous la remarque, avant de sourire de plus belle à la remarque de son homologue.

"Celui qui n'arrive pas ou ne veux pas faire le défi boit. Si le défi est effectué et validé, c'est le joueur actif qui boit. Ca vous va?"

Proposa Kakashi.

"Parfait! " Accepta de façon virulente Gai Maito alors que nous trois nous étions contenté d'acquiescer du chef.

"Euh, des limitations?"

"Non. Mais je fais confiance à nos maturités et esprits de ninja pour ne pas dépasser les limites."

Je n'étais pas sur que cette maturité soit encore très à jour avec l'alcool au fil de la soirée.

" Si deux autres joueurs hors concours mettent leur véto, on annule sans pénalité, je préfere." Rajoutais-je.

"Adjugé." De la part de Kakashi, puis des autres.

" Si tu as déja fait, tu bois. Si quelqu'un se rend compte que tu as mentis, tu bois 3 culs-secs." Ajouta Asuma à mon attention. Je l'avais nettement vu jeter un regard insistant à Kakashi au passage. Le ninja copieur aurait-il l'habitude de mentir à ce jeu?

"Qui commence?"

"Pourquoi pas toi, Iruka-kun?"

J'allais avoir une migraine carabinée le lendemain moi.. M'installant confortablement sur les coussins moelleux, je réfléchis un instant.

"Je n'ai jamais...été Juunin!"

"Hey, c'est nul ça!" Râla Kurenai.

"Bah, il faut bien que j'utilise mes faiblesses, non?"

Mi-soupirants, mi-amusés, les autres ninjas portèrent leurs verres à leur lèvres. Pffiou, je n'aurai jamais assez d'imagination pour la suite moi!

"Bon, à moi."

J'observais Sarutobi Asuma qui suivait ses ronds de fumée du regard, les bras étalés en arrière sur le haut de la banquette.

" Kakashi, tu n'es pas cap' de nous ramener une fleur de l'extérieur."

"Hum." Commenta le ninja ciblé.

" Tu commences déja. Pas envie de sortir." Et Kakashi se contenta de vider son verre cocktail d'une traite.

"Hop, au saké maintenant." Ajouta t-il en souriant.

La soirée continua ainsi, plutôt bonne enfant, entre diverses propositions et défi. L'ambiance était bonne, et malgré la chaleur qui me montait aux joues je me sentais bien. Le saké à la rose de Kakashi n'était vraiment pas mauvais.

"Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme! "Et voila! Premier changement de thématique grâce à la seule femme du lot! Qui dira que ce sont les hommes qui ne pensent qu'à ça?

Je buvais, comme les autres.

"Ha, moi qui te croyais encore puceau Iruka-kun, me voici désabusé!" balança Kakashi comme si de rien n'était.

"Hey, quand même! Merci bien!"

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

"Je n'ai jamais fumé!" anonça joyeusement Gai-san. Cela ne m'étonnais pas.

Guettant la réaction des autres, je buvais discrètement mon verre. Une voix à côté de moi, presque murmurée, me désenchanta:

"On t'a vu."

"Sur."

"Ca par contre, premier scoop! Toi? Le parfait Iruka, fumer?" S'enquit à sa suite Kurenai.

"Moi aussi j'ai été un adolescent..."

Par contre je ne m'étonnais pas que Kakashi ait suivit le mouvement de gorgée, je l'avais déja aperçut de loin avec une clope entre les lèvres. Silhouette au combien mystérieuse et excitante à chaque fois. Ces lèvres que personnes ne voyaient, cette manière désinvolte de tirer sur le fitre, de tenir l'objet entre ses doigts...

Kakashi avait longtemps été un de mes fantasmes d'adolescent, alors que je comprenais à peine que me forcer a aimer les femmes ne servirait à rien.

" Je n'ai jamais aimé coucher avec une femme."

Un grand silence. Tout à ma tentive de ne pas regarder Kakashi avec des yeux de merlant frit, j'avalais une gorgée du liquide sirupeux, voyant Kurenai faire de même avant de prendre la parole, l'air agacée.

"Merci Kakashi. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu semblais dire !"

Oh. Je ne pensais pas que ce simple petit jeu allait à ce point faire exploser les relations de mes Juunins... Gai devait surement avoir la même tête que moi, observant le couple d'un air ahuri, tandis qu'Asuma souriait doucement, comme possédant une conscience supérieure.

"Kurenai, tu devrais boire ton verre cul-sec. Je n'ai jamais couché avec toi, ce serait bien trop dangereux! Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime le danger !" Renchérit Kakashi, un petit sourire en coin.

Un instant je crus que tout allait exploser, que Kurenain allait soit lui arracher les yeux, soit partir en larme sous la pluie et...

Un grand éclat de rire cristallin. Yuhi riait à s'en cédrocher les poumons, avant de se calmer et avaler tout le contenu de son verre, pour se resservir de plus belle.

Je remarquais aussi qu'Asuma venait de porter ses lèvres à son verre. Avait-il si soif qu'il buvait même entre les défis?

"Tu aurais dut faire actrice, Kurenai-chan" Murmura Maito Gai, qui se remettait finalement de ne pas avoir été floué sur une information vitale concernant son éternel rival.

Au moins, personne n'avait fait attention à ma propre gorgée. Même si je me doutais bien qu' un certain nombre de personnes dans le village connaissait mes préférences. Sans m'en cacher, j'étais très loin d'en être fier et de le crier sur tous les toits.

"Même si je suis certain que tu essayes de nous manipuler, mon rival!" Continua Gai.

"Ah?"

"Oui, car si tu n'aimes pas coucher avec une femme, c'est car tu as ta préférence pour plusieurs femmes!"

Un autre silence. Et tout le monde éclata de rire, moi y comprit dans la liesse générale.

"Kakashi?"

"Oui, Asuma-kun?"

"Tu devrais peut-être boire pour ton mensonge,non?"

" Croix de Bois, Feu d'enfer, je n'ai jamais couché avec Kurenai-chan !"

Ecrasant sa cigarette, Asuma termina son verre de liqueur avant de reprendre.

"Pas celui-la, le vrai mensonge."

"Ah."

Et Kakashi remplit bien proprement son verre de saké à ras bord, avant de le vider aussi sec. Trois fois.

"Satisfait?"

"Pas assez, mais je m'en contenterais, l'épouvantail."

Hum, je n'étais pas sur d'avoir tout suivit. Kakashi avait donc menti sur son je n'ai jamais? Il appréciait donc le corps féminin? Cela ne m'étonnais pas, surtout qu'avec sa célébrité et son physique, il devait en avoir une en claquant de doigts.. Mais quelque part j'étais légerement déçut tout de même.

Remballant mon fond d'amertume, je réfléchis quelques secondes. C'était mon tour. Je mettais peut-être les pieds dans le plat, mais j'avais comme un doute, et l'alcool curieux.

J'allais parler lorsque d'un coup, les lèvres de Kakashi furent contre mon oreille, me murmurant quelques mots d'un souffle chaud. Je ne compris pas de suite, rougissant de sa proximité... Avant de rougir de plus belle.

Il me signifiait qu'il m'avait très bien vu boire, lui.

"Hey Kakashi! Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches? Surtout pour échauffer ainsi les joues de notre Iruka-kun?"

L'appostrophé se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu étrangement niais.

Soupirant, je laissais ce sous-entendu de côté.

Et c'est à partir de là que tout à commencé à se mélanger dans ma tête, je buvais trop souvent, riait plus encore. Plus rien n'existait, le monde extérieur n'était plus, j'étais bien et cela me suffisait.

Je ne sais plus qui a lancé le fait d'avoir un jour fantasmé sur une des personnes présentes autour de la table.

J'ai bu. Les autres aussi. Je ne sais pas qui pensait à qui, mais j'aurais bien aimé le savoir.

Un autre, ou le même a lancé le même sujet, mais au présent. Je crois bien que tout le monde a encore bu. Bravo, quelle fine équipe de pervers!

J'éclatais de rire à cet instant.

Et le défi, celui qui me dégrisa légerement, me laissant bien trop de marge pour paniquer.

"Je te défi! Kakashi-kun, d'embrasser chacune des personnes présente autour de cette table et de ces verres! "

"Tu risques de regretter, "

Le sourire de Kakashi-kun démentait le ton agacé alors qu'il se levait pour réaliser son défi.

Mais c'était horrible! Je..nous..Comment allais-je faire?

Je tâchais de me reprendre, au moins extérieurement. Embrasser ne signifiait pas forcément rouler un patin, non?

Je tombais rapidement de mon nuage. Alors que l'objet de mes tourments venait de rouler une pelle monumentale à son voisin de droite, Gai en personne, celui qui avait lancé ce défi ridicule. Et bien plus que deux secondes top chrono. Il prenait vraiment son affaire au sérieux, le Ninja copieur... 

Puis Kurenai. Les joues rendues roses par l'alcool, la femme cligna des yeux avant de se relever avec grâce, embrassant autant Kakashi que l'inverse. Ils faisaient un très beau couple. Etait-elle l'objet de son fantasme? Plus encore? Je ne connaissais rien des relations du Ninja Copieur.

Après un temps qui me sembla un éternité, les lèvres rouges de Kurenai se décolèrent enfin des siennes, alors que mon coeur bondissait dans ma cage thoracique.

"Hum." Fut le seul mot de Kakashi pour s'avancer vers Asuma, s'agenouillant presque sur lui -ce dernier était toujours avachit sur le canapé pourpre-, passant un genou de chaque côté des ses cuisses avant de s'appuyer sur son thorax pour le forcer à reculer un peu la tête.

Et il l'embrassa.

La vision qui s'offrait à moi était digne de mes meilleurs scènes érotiques gay, Et la peur qui coulait encore dans mes veines fut écrasée d'un coup par l'afflux hormonal que j'avais si bien réussi à contrôler jusque lors.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'étrégnit alors que les deux hommes se séparaient, Asuma toujours aussi immuable, souriant légerement, avant de remetre sa clope entre ses lèvres et d'aspirer goulument.

J'attrapais la flasque de saké et en but une bonne gorgée.

Kakashi était en face de moi.

Qui devait être plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

"Je..euh.."

Il s'avança doucement, une lueur étrange dans le regard, toujours ce fichu sourire sur ses lèvres...rougies par les précédents baisers.

Je décidais de fermer les yeux pour ne pas réagir au visuel, ce serait toujours cela de gagné.

Mais l'imagination n'était-elle pas pire? Il me suffit d'une seconde pour interpréter un bruissement comme un effeuillage. La suivante pour imaginer Hatake Kakashi se penchant sur moi, aussi nu que dans mes fantasmes d'adolescent. Et celle d'après pour sentir le poids de l'homme sur les coussins, son effleurement sur mes jambes.

Il venait comme avec Asuma de passer un genou de chaque côté de mon bassin. Je percevais nettement son souffle chaud s'approchant, ainsi qu'un murmure insuportablement rauque.

"Ouvre tes yeux, Iruka-kun, que je puisse te voir."

"Oh putain!" murmurais-je sous la pression combinée du ninja, de sa vue, de son souffle et de mon imagination. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ettoufer les mots.

Kakashi me la vola.

Ses dents mordillèrent à peine assez ma lèvre pour m'électriser de façon insuportable, alors que sa langue se glissa immédiatement entre elles, si douce et insolente à la fois...

Un frisson me parcouru tout le bas du dos alors que je sentais nettement mes tétons se dresser douloureusement et mon caleçon se faire trop serré.

Je devais rêver. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Embrasser Kakashi était encore pire que dans tous mes rêves les plus torrides, une damnation.

J'aimais le gout de Kakashi. De sa langue aux parfums de saké, de ses lèvres saveur caramel. Et de sa façon si étrange de s'approprier ma bouche ! Extrémement lente mais si autoritaire en même temps! Je subissais son assaut buccal et m'en délectais.

Commençant à en vouloir plus.

Il se retira.

J'étais à bout de souffle. Cet instant m'avait semblé durer l'éternité d'un instant, et pourtant il m'avait déja été volé.

Je n'osais croiser le regard de Kakashi, tâchant de reprendre mes esprits.

Je relevais la tête. Les autres ne m'accordaient pas plus d'attention que plus tôt, Gai buvait sa défaite et Kakashi s'était rassit, buvant lui aussi.

Pour moi s'en était trop.

Je me levais.

"Iruka-kun?" La voix de Kurenai.

"Merci pour cette soirée, mais je dois y aller, j'ai déja trop tardé."

"Mais.." Commença Gai.

"Amusez-vous bien."

J'espérais mon ton le plus neutre possible.

Kakashi n'avait pas ajouté un mot, mais j'avais nettement senti son regard sur moi.

La pluie. Même elle ne me rafraichit pas les humeurs. J'étais bien plus dur que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps pour un simple baiser et quelques verres d'alcool.

Je me téléportais malgré le risque.

J'arrivais entier.

Et soupirais en ouvrant ma porte, découvrant l'obscurité rassurante et vide de mon appartement.

"Toc toc"

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que j'étais rentré, échangeant mes habits trempés et puants l'alcool contre un simple caleçon de nuit et un T-shit bleu clair.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangé. Et qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure-là? On avait pas idée de réveiller les gens ainsi..

"Toc-toc, to-c-toc-toc"

Hum. Je sentais l'insistance et gromelait silencieusement avant de me diriger vers la porte et d'en retirer le loquet.

"Que?"

Je découvrais un Kakashi trempé sur mon pallier.

Il avait remit son masque. Et son oeil ne me quittait pas, je devinais un sourire sarcastique sous le tissu à la vue de mon accoutrement.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprennant pas trop la raison de sa présence, trop d'images en profitant pour remonter dans mon esprit.

Si seulement, j'osais..Le faire entrer. Lui proposer un dernier verre. Et un peu plus.

"Hum."

Je ris franchement sous cette remarque si pertinente. Il en profita pour m'attraper et me ramener sous la pluie battante, collé contre son torse trempé avant de m'écraser contre le mur du pallier. J'eus à peine le temps de voir son masque tomber une nouvelle fois que je sentis ses lèvres s'emparer des miennes, avec une hâte nouvelle.

Je crus défaillir.

"Oh putain.." murmurais-je entre deux inspirations.

Sa main remontait ma nuque, tandis que son bras gauche se cramponnait dans le creux de mes reins, me tenant fermemant contre lui, contre son torse et...Je le sentis, aussi dur que moi, aussi chaud et bouillonnant. Un frisson m'électrisa alors que mon cerveau explosait. Je m'entendis gémir contre ses lèvres.

Et je plongeais mes propres mes mains en lui, les accrochant à son cou, me frayant un chemin dans sa tignasse si épaisse..Y exerçant une légère pression alors qu'il venait de mordre avidement la peau tendre de ma propre nuque.

"Enf..enfoiré."

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

Et je le réalisais. Je le voulais là, maintenant et tout de suite. Contre mon propre mur, sous la pluie, sans d'autres préliminaires.

Je rouvrais les paupières, mon regard noisette atrapant le sien, si bleu si orageux... Je le vis s'étonner un instant de ce qu'il y lu.

Et d'un habile mouvement de Taijutsu j'échangeais nos places, plaquant sans douceur Kakashi contre la paroie, me glissant contre son dos.

"Je te veux." J'avais la voix si cassée. Je devinais nettement l'étonnement du Grand ninja Copieur de voir le si gentil Iruka se transformer ainsi. Mais en matière de sexe, j'aimais mener la danse.

Et puis j'avais nettement perçut son gémissement. Je ne savais quelles étaient ses préférences et habitudes à lui, j'avoue que je voyais mal à Ninja de sa trempe ne pas dominer dans une telle situation... Mais il l'avait cherché, et son gémissement était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour ne plus m'arrêter.

J'allais lui arracher ses vêtements sans autre forme de procès lorsque je le sentis déboutonner son pantalon lui-même. Je n'eut plus qu'à lui baisser, en profitant pour parcourir sa peau pâle des doigts, l'effleurer, remonter contre ses cuisses d'une main, laissant l'autre passer par-dessus l'os saillant de sa hanche.

Je me mordais les lèvres férocement, la verge douloureusement tendue.

Une main sur son propre renflement que je commençais à masturber, doucement je me débarrassais de mon futal et passait un codom.

"Viens."

Ultime coup de grâce. Entendre cette voix si souvent amorphe me demander ainsi... Le pire des supplice. Je le lâchais pour lui écarter davantage les cuissses de mes propres jambes avant de le pénétrer doucement.

Je n'avais pas été assez patient pour chercher la vaseline, je tâchais de me contrôler encore quelques secondes pour l'habituer à moi.

Mais rien que de le voir ainsi cambré, les mains sur mon mur, les jambes écartées, le visage rouge perdu entre mèches et pluie... Et moi en lui. Si chaud, si étroit.

Je m'enfonçais d'une traite.

"Aaahh"

J'en avais des étoiles dans les yeux, des explosions dans les tympans, j'étais déconnecté. Ancré à ses reins, le tenant fermement par les hanches je lui imprimais de violents coups de va et vient, mes râles sourds se perdant dans ses gémissements murmurés.

Il n'était guère causant mais cela m'excitait encore davantage si cela était possible. J'aimais le sentir contre moi, autour de moi, en mon pouvoir.

Kakashi était si désirable.

Combien de fois l'avais-je souhaité? Combien de fois avais-je même rêvé de le violer dans un coin sombre? De l'entendre gémir.

Je m'écartais doucement de sa chair si tentante pour la pénétrer à nouveau d'un grand coup de rein, lui arrachant un râle moins étouffé, à mon grand plaisir. Réitérant ma torture une nouvelle fois, et une autre avant de passer à un mode moins soutenu.. Qui semblait encore plus le mettre au supplice. J'en vint à ralentir pour ne plus bouger du tout. Mon aine contre ses fesses. Mon sexe palpitant doucement en lui, lui arrachant à chaque fois un nouveau frisson.

"Hum." exigea t-il.

J'éclatais de rire, d'un rire éraillé et quelque peu carnassier.

"Ah non Kakashi-san, pour une fois il vous faudra mieux vous exprimer, si vous voulez quelque chose.."

J'étais un tortionnaire.

Je le vis reprendre son souffle pour me répondre. Dieux que j'aimais l'état dans lequel je le mettais!

"Si..Si tu cr..Crois tenir toi-même..ainsi..ainsi longtemps, Iruka-kun.."

Enfoiré. Bien sûr que non. Tout ce que je voulais c'était reprendre ma danse, l'harponner encore et encore. J'étais tout de même étonné de le voir garder encore autant de caractère à ce stade là.

Bougeant légerement, ce qui ne manqua de lui arracher un gémissement que je savais involontaire, je me contentais de m'enfoncer encore et encore plus loin, poussant sur mes jambes comme pour le transpercer.

"Aaahh"

Je le vis tressaillir avant de se mettre à trembler entre plaisir et torture. Je savais quel point subissait alors ma pression constante. Et Kakashi semblait des plus réceptifs..

Gardant la pression quelques secondes de plus, les gémissements de Kakashi de moins en moins contrôlés, je me retirais d'un coup pour le pénétrer à nouveau aussi violement.

"AAAAAAAHH"

Celui-là, tout le village avait dut l'entendre. Bienheureuse était la pluie battante.

Je ne cessais plus mon infernale cadence, le transperçant encore et encore, tapant à chaque fois sur sa prostate, une main maintenant son dos, l'autre tenant fermemant sa hanche. Sans ralentir, jamais. Lui ne cessait plus de tressaillir et de gémir.

Je me sentais venir. Je tâchais de tenir encore quelques instants. Je voulais en profiter un maximum, et si Hatake Kakashi pouvait ne plus être capable de s'assoir pendant les prochaines semaines..

Sa main gauche rejoignit son entre-jambes alors qu'il se retenait de tomber de l'autre. Je souris.

Tout à ses propres va et viens, je gardais mon hallure, serrant les dents, enfonçant mes doigts dans sa chair.

Je sentis son soubre-saut alors qu'il se libérait, en profitant pour le labourer plus encore afin de le suivre.

Une ultime pression alors que j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer encore plus loin en lui.

Et je vis encore plus d'étoiles et de couleurs. Mon râle se perdit dans un coup de tonnerre que je n'avais pas même perçut plus tôt.

Je m'avachis sur le dos trempé du ninja, le souffle court, les paupières douloureuses, les muscles fatigués.

"Oh putain..."

"Je ne..ne te savais pas..aussi vulgaire, Iruka-kun."

Je souris silencieusement. J'aimais son souffle laborieux et coupé..

"Ainsi que..le reste.." termina t-il.

"Je suis meilleur Seme que Uke."

Je l'entendis rire à moitié, la gorge encore trop douloureuse.

Doucement, le souffle toujours aussi court, il se dégagea de mon poids avant de remonter ses frusques.

Et maintenant? Le cerveau encore embrumé par le sexe et l'alcool je ne parvenais pas trop à réfléchir ni m'inquiéter.

Dans l'ombre du porche, j'observais son oeil tout aussi embrumé que mon esprit, mais étrangement bien plus vif que son état habituel.

Je souris doucement. C'était vraiment étrange et glorifiant de pouvoir voir Kakashi dans cet état. Enfin réveillé mais en même temps bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était jamais!

"Je sais très bien ce que tu penses." Me dit-il doucement, entre amusement et agacement. Vrai qu'il devait encore moins avoir l'habitude de cette situation.

"Surement."

"Et maintenant que tu m'as baisé à la va-vite sur ton porche, Iruka-kun, tu comptes enfin me laisser entrer?"

Je rougis instantanément, retrouvant une partie de ma timidité. Je ne l'avais même pas invité à entrer! Je rougis de plus belle alors que certaines images repassaient dans mon esprit.

Tâchant de les chasser, sentant déja une certaine partie de mon anatomie réagir, je poussais la porte restée entre-ouverte, l'invitant à me suivre. Ce qu'il fit tant bien que mal.

"Bienvenue chez moi, Kakashi-san."

"Hum."

Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête, attrapa un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite, avant de se diriger vers...Ma chambre.

Il va s'en dire que je le suivis, curieux mais septique.

Je le retrouvais avachit sur mon futon les bras en croix, son torse de soulevant encore de façon irrégulière.

"Vous pouvez dormir ici si..euh si vous êtes trop fatigué."

Proposais-je, hésitant. Jamais je n'arriverais à dormir, moi!

Je vis l'éclat d'un sourire, l'instant d'après c'est moi qui me retrouvais sur le lit, un Kakashi m'y maintenant sans fermeté.

Il avait enlevé son bandeau. Son regard était ainsi si..étrange. Je songeais à la puissance de son oeil, à ses capacités... Aux combats de Kakashi-san, à ces cicatrices que j'avais à peine aperçues plus tôt. Mon souffle s'était déja fait plus rauque.

"Je pense mener la danse, cette fois, Iruka-kun."

Je souris de façon quelque peu arrogante.

"Je ne.."

Mon premier mouvement fut facilement contré, comme le suivant qu'il transforma même en caresse, m'électrisant comme s'il connaissait sur la seconde mon mode d'emploi.

Je sentais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Si j'avais de la chance. J'avais comme l'impression que Kakashi-san était du genre à faire durer les choses...Beaucoup. La façon dont je l'avais traité plus tôt n'allait surement pas affecter son jugement, surement pas...

J'allais enfin être directement témoin des pouvoirs du Sharingan...

...

...


End file.
